1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control device, and more particularly to a control device for folding and expanding armrails of a playpen.
2. Related Prior Art
The armrails device is important to the playpen for protecting the infant from falling out of the playpen and for convenience in use. A conventional control device for folding and expanding the armrails of a playpen is complex in structure and is not easy to perform the operation of folding and expanding the playpen.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional control device for a playpen.